1. Field of Art
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor memory module including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a passive component, and a semiconductor memory module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system may generally include a main board having a plurality of slots, and memory modules inserted in the slots. Each of the memory modules may include a substrate, a plurality of semiconductor packages mounted to the substrate, and tabs electrically connecting the semiconductor packages to the main board. The semiconductor packages may also be built as multi-chip packages each including a plurality of chips. As a result, the multi-chip packages may provide a large capacity memory module.
Further, the memory module may include passive components (e.g., a resistor and/or a capacitor), to smoothly transmit a signal into a semiconductor package. The resistor may be disposed between a tab forming side end and the semiconductor package. The resistor may serve to reduce noise with respect to a signal wave. The capacitor may be provided at an upper end of the module (e.g., a module substrate side end opposite to the tab forming side end). The capacitor may serve as a decoupling capacitor.
During assembling, an operator may manually insert the memory module in a slot of the main board. However, when the memory module is manually inserted, a part of the memory module that the operator handles may be easily damaged and/or abraded. In addition, even when the semiconductor package is formed by a molding process, in which it may reduce damage to the semiconductor package (even if the operator handles the memory module); however, because the resistor and the capacitor are exposed to the outside, the resistor and the capacitor may be easily abraded and/or damaged via contact with the operator. As a result, this may cause the memory module to be defective.
To illustrate the above, FIG. 1 is a photographic image depicting an abrasion (A) of a resistor caused by manual insertion of a memory module. FIG. 2 is a photographic image depicting damage (B) to a capacitor caused by the manual insertion of a memory module.
Moreover, an entire height of the memory module may increase because the resistor and the capacitor may be placed between the tab forming side end and the semiconductor package, and at the side of the substrate opposite to the tab forming side end, respectively. Thus, conventional memory modules may not be reduced in height because of the insertion of the passive component.